You make me feel beautiful
by LemonPeaves
Summary: Elphaba calms Galinda down during a bad storm. Gelphie. Review and tell me if you liked it or just pop by and say HI!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of these characters or Wicked.**

**Rating: T, just to be safe.**

**You make me feel beautiful.**

"Galinda, get out of the bathroom now!" cried Elphaba.

She knocked on the bathroom door hard, her forehead resting on the doorframe.

"I'll be two seconds!" Galinda replied. "Anyway I haven't been in long!"

"Tell me how being in there for 1 hour and 19 minutes is 'not long'."

She heard Galinda clatter around and moved away. The blonde girl pulled open the door and huffed. Elphaba rolled her eyes. God she was dramatic.

"What have you been doing in there? I mean really, you don't have to doll yourself up you're beautiful when you roll out of bed in the morning. Now move…my bladder won't hold forever!"

Galinda smiled as the door slammed in her face, she was flattered. Many people called her beautiful, they said it all the time but Elphaba had never said it to her, and it meant a lot…though she didn't know why. Still smiling she walked to her full length mirror in front of her bed. Smoothing down her blonde curls and checking her lipstick she sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed.

Elphaba came out of the bathroom.

"You okay?" She asked Galinda.

She nodded, smiling.

Elphaba sat herself on her bed that was next to Galinda's.

"What time is Fiyero coming for you?" She asked.

"8.00, he's late actually."

Right on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil!" Elphaba said.

"Be nice." Galinda warned as she jumped up and rushed to the door.

Over Galinda's shoulder, Fiyero saw Elphaba, he gave her a curt nod.

"Green bean." He said in a way of saying hello.

"Tangerine." She replied, giving him the same nod.

Galinda tutted, she turned back to her friend.

"I won't be back late…" She faulted the end of her sentence and Elphaba followed her gaze to the window where it was raining outside.

"Do you want me to stay up?" Elphaba asked her. It was storm season.

Galinda clutched her bag tighter.

"I really won't be late…" She told her.

Elphaba nodded.

"Have fun!" She said smiling.

"See you." Galinda said as she was being dragged away by her bored boyfriend.

Xxxxxxx

The rain beat heavily on the windowpanes and Galinda looked out of the restaurant windows nervously. It was getting on for ten and she could hear the beginning's of thunder in the dark skies outside.

They had finished their meal and Fiyero was chatting happily but all Galinda wanted to do was go back to her room at the university before the storm set in. She had a horrible fear of storms.

"Galinda are you okay? You seem to be in a faraway land!" Fiyero's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Oh…er yes…I…the storm seems to be getting worse." She said.

He looked out of the window too.

"Hmmm yes, well maybe we should get going the rain might turn worse. He said.

He ran a hand through his hair and Galinda knew he was thinking about how the rain might ruin his perfect curls. She nodded and as Fiyero went to pay she pulled on her coat. Looking at her watch she could work out that it would take them half an hour to get back to the University gates and ten more minutes to get to her room. She bit her lip hoping Elphaba would still be awake. Fiyero returned and they set off huddled close together battling against the harsh wind and heavy rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't own anything!**

**Rating: T**

**Sorry it's not very long! I promise longer ones are to come! Enjoy sweeties x**

Elphaba yawned as she shut her book, she was very tired from her day and thanked Oz that it was the start of the weekend! The rumbles of thunder she had been hearing all night were getting closer. Looking over at the little clock she saw it was getting onto 11.00, she thought about Galinda and wondered when she'd be back, though, Elphaba thought, she would be back soon enough she always panicked in storms and nothing would stop her coming home when she wanted, not a precious date with 'it' boy Fiyero…

She sighed, mostly at herself, she was always thinking bad of Fiyero. He was good for Galinda and she really loved him. She didn't like to think about it but sometimes she felt more than a little jealous. Flinging herself of her bed she grabbed her nightgown and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for bed…then maybe she'd read for a little while until Galinda got back.

Xxxxxxx

Galinda fumbled with her keys clumsily trying to fit one into the lock and get into the room and to safety. Storms where her biggest fear and that last thunder clap didn't sound far off. On the way back she had clung tightly to her boyfriend, not that he'd been any comfort, he loved the rain and didn't know about her fear of the thunder overhead that she was sure had been following her back to the dorm. She maybe should of told him, after all, he was her boyfriend but everyone she had told in the past had just laughed and called her a baby. Except Elphaba of course, she seemed to understand even though not being scared of storms herself. Galinda had was wondered what Elphaba was scared of…there was water but she didn't think she was scared…maybe allergic, maybe Elphaba was fearless, Galinda had thought this about her friend, but, she thought, nobody is fearless, there is always something that scares a person.

She slid her key in the lock, it clicked and she pushed it open. The lights where still on so Elphaba had stayed up for her like she had promised. She looked over to her bed but Elphaba wasn't there, she frowned taking off her coat and hanging it to dry on the radiator. As she was taking off her shoes there was a loud bang from overhead, she screamed slighty clutching her chest. The rain was getting worse and the thunder was like a crane demolishing a building. There was another harsh bang from the heavens and she started to panic, her hear was racing, her palms where starting to dampen and she started to tell herself not to be silly, it was nothing…really. It was no good though, the room had started to spin and she closed her eyes tight. Another bang companioned by a yellow strike across the sky.

"Elphaba!" she screamed.

Suddenly small green hands where placed on her shoulder.

"Galinda, I'm here." She heard Elphaba say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Rating: T…or K+**

**This is a really long chapter but it's the last one so enjoy! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

"Elphaba?" she repeated.

"Yes, now come on, let's gut you into bed." Elphaba said, moving her towards the sleeping area. Last time a storm had hit Shiz she had not known of Galinda's fear and her roommate had fainted clean out at the first rumble of thunder. She knew that if she could get her settled she could try and calm her down. Thunder clashed louder. Galinda jumped, whimpering. Elphaba assured her it was okay and pulled back the pale pink bedcovers on the bed. She turned back to Galinda who was still in her many layered dress.

"Galinda, you're going to have to take off your dress, there is just no-way you can fit into your bed in that thing…I mean seriously where did you even get a dress that big…it's ridiculous…"

"Shut up!" Galinda snapped. "Get my zip will you!"

Elphaba found the zip in the silly dress and pulled it down, Galinda let it drop down her body and in only her underwear climbed into her bed and pulled her covers over her head. After hanging up the dress Elphaba turned off the lights and sat on the floor beside Galinda's bed. The blonde whimpered.

"It's okay." Elphaba soothed. "It's getting quieter."

Another loud bang thundered overhead instantly contradicting her.

"Stop, stop, stop." Galinda moaned. "Elphie, are you still there?"

"Yes I'm still here." she told her, patting the soft lump that was her friend under the covers.

Galinda had started crying and Elphaba wondered what had made her so scared of storms, she sighed and padding round to the other side of the bed she climbed into the bed with Galinda.

"Right." She said. "Now I'm definitely here and I'll stay until the storm is over."

Galinda laughed through her tears.

"Thank you." she said.

There was another bang and Elphaba actually thought the thunder was getting louder. Galinda lifted her feet and they touched Elpaba's legs.

"Ozma you're cold!" she cried.

The blonde girl tutted.

"What do you expect, I've only got my underwear on!"

"…My bed is so much warmer too."

"Oh now you're just showing off…here give me your hands."

Elphaba did what she was told and Galinda wrapped them around her stomach leaning back into her green friend. They both tensed, Elphaba for the sudden touch of another body and Galinda for the rumble of nearing thunder.

"Why are you so afraid of storms?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't know…it's the noise mainly…the sound of the sky falling down." She laughed slighty. "That's what I used to think when I was little."

"I've never had a problem of the noise…blocks out all my thoughts." Elphaba said.

"Well I don't think I have many thoughts in the first place." Galinda smiled.

"Oh my sweet, you shouldn't put yourself down like that!" Elphaba frowned.

"Ha! You know it's true though!" she laughed.

"You have a brain in that head of yours dear and one day it'll make you very successful. Elphaba told her.

"You really think so?" Galinda asked.

The blonde turned round in Elphaba's arms. They were nose to nose.

"All of Oz will love you, well, I'm sure they do already."

Galinda smiled then remembered something her friend had said to her earlier.

"Elphie, did you really mean what you said to me before, you know…when you said I was beautiful?" she asked.

"Of course." Elphaba said, as if it were obvious, that everyone says it all the time.

"I think you're beautiful." Galinda told her.

"Oh that is very sweet of you darling but you don't have to say it just because I said it to you. You don't have to lie."

Galinda frowned.

"That wasn't a lie." She said. " You are beautiful, so much more than anybody I have ever seen."

She wrapped a piece of raven hair round her fingers and felt the smoothness she had longed to feel.

"…And your eyes, they melt me…"

Elphaba closed her eyes and found she was holding her eyes as Galinda's hand moved from her hair to the small of her back.

"…It's not just the outside though." Galinda continued. "You have a beautiful personality. You would do anything for anyone and always stand up for what you believe in. I would never have the guts to do that and I'm glad that you're my friend because I'm starting to learn to speak up for myself. I'm trying to become more than just an airhead. I can do it, all of Oz will love me and it's all because I have you to help me. Elphaba…I hate it when I'm out and you're not there. I find myself waiting for you if you go out, I don't even do anything I just…wait. It's like I stop going. What I'm trying to say is…I…I lo…"

Green lips were placed upon sweet pink ones before Galinda had the chance to finish her sentence.

Seconds past and they pulled away. Galinda could feel her heart beating fast in her chest. Elphaba was looking down at the blonde girl trying to read her reaction, her hand still lay on Galinda's neck. The blonde reached up and removed it, lacing their fingers together and placing their entwined fingers on Elphaba's thigh.

There was a minute or two when they just stared at each other. A rumble of thunder shocked Galinda, she moved even closer to Elphaba. Elphaba brought a finger up to Galinda's lips, shushing her of a gasp, she moved her mouth across to Galinda's ear.

"You make me feel beautiful."

Galinda closed her eyes as her best friend found her lips again and they kissed. They stayed with each other all night knowing that in the morning Galinda would go back to fake smiles and big dresses suffocating her beauty. And Elphaba would go back to drab dresses and books held so high they hid her beauty. That night, kissing, touching, holding each other was the only place they both had ever felt truly beautiful. The only place they would ever fell truly beautiful…with each other.

**The End**


End file.
